dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter eggs (DNF)
Master Chief's power armor. (*this can also be taken for original doom power armor in build also*) # Duke logo vibrators # Empty Fridge (causing him to say "Looks like those alien bastards drank all my beer!") # Sometimes after killing a Pig Cop, Duke will utter "Porkchop Sandwiches!" He also will say "Body Massage!" after grabbing a vibrator in Duke's Titty City. Both are quotes from Fenslerfilm's G.I. Joe PSA parodies # The helmet of Isaac Clarke from Dead Space # When approaching the buildings in Ghost Town, Duke might say, "I'm your huckleberry". This could be a reference to a line in the movie "Tombstone" # When Private Jenkins dies, Duke can be heard saying "Dammit Leroy". This is more than likely a reference to Leroy Jenkins. # In the opening of the game, a few moments before you fight the first boss, the scene where the EDF and the Aliens are fighting is very similar to the "Halo: Combat Evolved" opening. # When you fight the Octaking and beat him the first time, Duke might say, "I'm not finished with you, Octapussy". Possibly a reference to the James Bond movie "Octopussy". # The arcade machines and pinball machines in the Duke Burger have part of the Duke Nukem 3D cover art on them. # In the level "Duke Nukem's Titty City" a man is found wearing a t-shirt, with a printed wrench on it. This picture is directly taken from the wrench kills achievement from Prey, another of 3D realms' games. # Tommy's wrench (from Prey) can be found inside of the drywall near the start of the level 'Duke Burger'. This is viewable when shrunk. # In the beginning of the game, you can see TVs on the walls. They appear to have something on them that is very similar to the "Fallout 3" logo. (Numbers 5-10 were found in many of "lucasnooker's "Duke Nukem Forever" YouTube videos) http://www.youtube.com/user/lucasnooker # In the near end of the Duke Burger level, when encountering a barred door, Duke would say "This requires a crowbar", a reference to Half Life protagonist Gordon Freeman and his iconic weapon. # The Holsom twins are a reference to Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. # The rude whining guest in the backstage of the "Damn It's Late Show" is a reference to the Christian Bale tirade to a crew member during filming of Terminator Salvation. # The Lo Wang Chinese takeout boxes that are strewn across the game is a reference to another 3D realms Shadow Warrior game protagonist. # In the Titty City level, on the table next to the security camera viewscreen, the spinning top from "Inception" is permanently spinning around, indicating that Duke is dreaming. # In Highway Battle Part 1, in one of the garages it is written on the wall, "Lo Wang was here". This a reference to Lo Wang from Shadow Warrior. # In the My Digs section of multiplayer, the second unlockable babe - Miso Ho'ney - will say, "Who wants some Wang? No me! I want some Duke!". This is a reference to Lo Wang from Shadow Warrior. # At the end of the level Forkstop there is a pink heart shape on the floor next to a locked closet. This can be opend with a barrel with the same mark and unlocks the achievment 'Companion Barell'. An obvious referance to the Portal series. # The monster truck 'Mighty Foot' appears to be a reference to the monster truck 'Big Foot'. # In the level Blowin' The Dam, the head from the psycho on the Borderlands cover can be found. # The entire Hive level is an 'Aliens' reference. It may also be another Halo reference, as the Hive resembles the Halo 3 mission Cortana # When first met, the character Dylan will say, "I've been trying to help a friend find his wife!". This is referncing Marcus Fenix from Gears of War. # In the level Duke Cave the computer asks for a red keycard, to whick Duke replies, "Keycard? I don't need no fuckin' keycard!". This is a refernce to the previous Duke titles that involved keycards to get through doors. # When Duke encourage the Duke Nukem fan kid to eat "Vitamins" is a reference of the N64 version Duke Nukem 3D with the change of steroids pills into vitamin pills as N64 console was seen as a "family friendly" console. # The videogame controller that Duke used after the introduction is similar to Xbox 360 handcontroller, with only the buttons changed into the word of D.U.K.E. # In Blowin' the Dam: Part 2 there is a reference to Donkey Kong and Mario where barrels are bouncing down a stair case and Duke quotes "Damn I wish I had a Hammer right about now", and when he gets to the top of the stair case he quotes "Oh, I was expecting a Monkey'. # The number 42 appears in several places in the game. This could possibly be a referance to Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. #* Jersey number 42 in the Detonators' locker room in Duke Lives is Allen H. Blum III, lead level designer of Duke Nukem Forever and the only person to have worked on the game throughout its entire production cycle of 1997-2011. Quips # One of Duke's many quotes when killing an alien is "I'm from Las Vegas, and I say kill 'em all!". This is a reference to Starship Troopers, where Johnny Rico says the same line but with "Buenos Aires" instead of "Las Vegas". # Another Lo Wang (and Highlander) reference whenever Duke perform an execution move, he would sometimes utter "There can be only one". # When finding the Dead Space helmet, Duke will comment, "That's one dead space marine." This is also a reference to a similar comment he made in DN3D when finding a dead marine in Doom gear. # When the EDF soldier points Duke to Master Chief's power armor he will comment, "Power armour is for pussies". # There is a puzzle that involves turning a valve and Duke says “I hate valve puzzles”; this could be a reference to the Valve Corporation who have worked on the half-life series which also involves puzzles. Also Gearbox Software has worked with the Valve Corporation from time to time when developing games in the Half-Life franchise.